1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to receiver hitch mechanisms, attachable to a vehicle, for carrying or towing articles. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a receiver insert adapted for interconnection with a conventional receiver hitch attached to a vehicle, and with adjustment means to eliminate undesirable free play between said receiver insert and said receiver hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to carry or tow objects outside of a vehicle because the objects may be too large or burdensome to be transported inside a vehicle. A common method of transporting such articles are by using a receiver style trailer hitch. Receiver style hitches mounted to a vehicle provide for strong connections and convenient use for such purposes as towing boats, vehicles, motorcycles or trailers; and interconnections to carriers for carrying bicycles, wheelchairs, tool mounts, skis, or other cargo. Such receiver trailer hitches include a tubular receiver mounted to the vehicle for receiving a receiver insert having a corresponding elongated, tubular shape such that the insert may be slid into the receiver. The receiver insert is attached to said tubular receiver by using a locking pin which passes through said receiver and said receiver insert. However, there is usually undesirable free play between the receiver hitch and the receiver insert.
Exemplary of prior art which makes use of trailer hitch receivers are U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,414 issued to Deguevara, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,686 issued to Workentine. Both patents concern bicycle carriers which are mounted to a vehicle by way of the vehicle's receiver type hitch. However, neither patent is designed to eliminate the undesirable free play which may occur when said structures are connected to a vehicle's receiver hitch.
An undesirable feature of prior art structures is erratic movement caused by free play between the receiver hitch and the receiver insert. Such erratic motion may cause undesired vibration and loosening of tiedowns on carried articles; damages to articles carried; or erratic motions between a towed vehicle and the towing vehicle. Furthermore, such erratic movement is generally distracting to vehicle drivers and can cause a decrease in vehicle control. Additionally, one application of such hitches is as a foundation for a bench mounted to the trailer hitch so as to provide a worker a work bench. In such applications it is desirable that such bench be stable to permit the worker an adequate support for performing work.